


Me & You, Forever, Remember?

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Captain America - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Years, Tumblr, because sebastian stan is sexy and i can't help myself, i blame tumblr for my horny brain, let's be honest there will be smut, playing around with non fictional characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really cheesy title XD But I like it. This is a Sebastian Stan love story thing, and I don’t know, I’m just playing around with writing about non-fictional people. Tell me what you think, because it helps a lot, and then tell me whether you liked it or not, cause that makes me smile. :’) Thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & You, Forever, Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Me & You, Forever, Remember?  
>  Chapter: “Welcome To Your New Home”   
> Words: 1,378.  
> Warnings: Besides terrible writing skills – none.   
> Author: Imaginative-Fantasies. (Me!)    
> A/N: Really cheesy title XD But I like it. This is a Sebastian Stan love story thing, and I don’t know, I’m just playing around with writing about non-fictional people. Tell me what you think, because it helps a lot, and then tell me whether you liked it or not, cause that makes me smile. :’) Thank you for reading.

“Welcome to your new home” My new ‘adoptive father’ smiled towards me. I looked up; the house was huge, at-least three floors maybe?

The house was beautiful, it was white all over, except for around the door and windows, where it was red, it was simple, yet I could get used to seeing it.

The door was dark green with a pretty gold handle. Charlie; that’s the name of the guy who adopted me, he held out a guy with a grin.

“This will be your key” He smiled, and nodded towards the door. I stepped forward past him, he was extremely tall.

Then again I am a 17 year old girl; most people are tall to me. I slotted the key into the hole and turned it, the door opened with a click. I looked back to Charlie and he smiled at me.

“Go on (Y/N)” He said softly. I sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open. I gasped seeing how far the hallway went down… Charlie chuckled and walked inside the house, I shortly followed, closing the door behind me. “Your house is beautiful” I say quietly.

“You mean ours, your apart of my family now” He smiled at me. “Would you like a tour?” Charlie asks, holding his hand out for me.

I nod, taking it. Charlie walked us into the first room, which was the living room, it was beautiful. The walls were white, and the floor was grey.

Two couches were placed in the middle of the room and the TV was on the wall facing the couches in a diagonal angle. And all around the room were empty photo frames?

Except for one.

The one photo that had an actual photo within was of two men. They were smiling happily with their arms around each other. I could tell one of them was

Charlie, but of course, I didn’t know the other. I turned back to Charlie, obviously a confused look on my face. Charlie smiled at me, but I could see a faint look of sadness in his eyes. “His name was Oliver. I was once married to him you see, but unfortunately he has passed us” Charlie explained, his arms crossing his chest.

I did that when I was sad, so I decided against saying anything more about it. “Now, let’s see all the other rooms, shall we?” He smiled at me, I nodded slowly and followed him. He showed me the bottom floor, which included the living room, kitchen, and a room for his two dogs and three cats. And then on the second floor, was his bedroom, the walls were covered with pictures of Charlie and Oliver. It made my heart clench when I saw the sad smile and look in Charlie’s eyes when we walked into his room.

Also on the second floor was a spare bedroom, a cinema room and a gym. I was overwhelmed with how big the house was already, I wonder what his job was. And lastly the third floor, my new bedroom was on the third floor, It was beautiful. And huge. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, with two bed side tables at either side.

One with a red lamp on and the other was empty. There was nothing on the walls, though that would be changed very soon, and there was a walk in wardrobe. An actual walk in wardrobe!

And it was full of clothes, and shoes and everything! I was buzzing with excitement, also there was a TV on the wall facing my bed, and a laptop placed on my new bed. I turned to Charlie and hugged him. “Thank you, so much” I felt him hug me back. “That’s okay, you’re my daughter now, so it’s a rule that I must spoil you” He says, making me hug him tighter.

If only my actual father was like this. Of course my birth parents were horrible people I barely remember.

They gave me away when I was 5 I think, because they couldn’t handle a hyper active kid.

Which makes me roll my eyes each time, they were cowards. And since then I have been jumping from home to home. Until I turned 13, no one really wants a teenager as a child. But then Charlie came along, I was 17 now, so I only had a year until I was able to leave the care home and live along.

It kind of made me scared, I liked Charlie, what if he didn’t want me to live with him when I turned 18? I shook the thought away and pulled away from the hug. “Thank you” I said again, causing him to chuckle. “There is no need to say thank you, now would you like some dinner?” He asked, smiling.

I nod and we walked to the kitchen. I forgot to add, there were toilets on each floor! And one even connected my room, and it had a shower and a bath!

Charlie cook us both a pizza, which I was very happy about. “I’m sorry to say this, but I will be off to work tonight. As soon as your care home brings all your belongings I will have to head off. ”He said, frowning. He brushed his hands through his short ginger hair as he said this. “That’s okay, I think I need some time to let all of this sink in” I admitted.

Charlie nodded. “Of course, you can go to the cinema room if you like, I have thousands of films” I grinned “Charlie, what do you work as? If you don’t mind me asking” I asked politely. “I’m manager of a film company” He answers and I swear my eyes popped out of their sockets.

“That is awesome!” I say, rather loudly. Charlie chuckled and took a bite of pizza. “Thank you” He said, and then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Charlie stood up “Excuse me” And he walked out of the kitchen. I heard him speak with whoever was at the front door.

It sounded like the head of my old care home. I guessed they had brought all my belongings. The door shut “(Y/N)” I walked to Charlie, who had two bags next to him.

“Your bags have arrived, I would help you take them up, but I really need to go to work. I’ll see you later okay?” I nodded and soon Charlie was out the door. I sighed and took my bags to my room.

I then went to the cinema room… Might as well take his offer up. It took me a little while to work out how it all works, but soon enough I had Captain America playing on the big screen. I grinned and put my long brown hair up in a ponytail.

I sat happily on the massive couch, watching one of my favourite films, I was glad I was alone, because every time Bucky came on the screen, I grinned like an idiot. Sebastian Stan was defiantly my favourite actor; so obviously, I would love the films he was in, even if he wasn’t the main character…

I had managed to watch Captain America, Snow White, and The Hunger Games before Charlie was home. He looked tired, but was still very happy. “I’m off to bed, I’ll see you in the morning, have a good night” He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead before leaving. I went to my bedroom, with the biggest grin on my face.

Never have I been treated this nicely before, and it was only the first day living here. I climbed into bed after changing into some PJ’s before switching my laptop on. I was never allowed Facebook in the care home, so I didn’t check that.

There wasn’t much point in me making one; I haven’t got any friends or family. I do however have a Tumblr account. Which I love very much. Mine is basically full of Sebastian Stan and bands that make me happy. I reblogged a few things before turning if off. I laid down on my bed in the dark, smiling. I was actually excited to wake up tomorrow…


End file.
